Alchemy Farrell
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Alchemy Farrell is a Pure-Blood (Metamorpmagus) witch of Irish descent. She is the daughter of Nevaeh Dixon and Madison Farrell. Life Before Ilvermorny Alchemy was given her name because of the inherent power she displayed from birth. As a Metamorpmagus she has the ability to change her appearance at will. She did so as a baby, the color of her green eyes have retained an amber ring in the center since that day. Her parents had only ever heard stories about Metamorphmagi as children, they had never actually seen one, or known whether or not they had come in contact with one. Seeing that their own daughter was one of these rare types of magical beings made them feel particularly special despite not being capable of such transformations. She was visiting family in Ireland, shortly before the summer after she turned eight, she recently begun losing control of the ability she had to alter her appearance at the most inappropriate times. Her father transferred from the British Ministry, to MACUSA, he worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation for the International Confederation of Wizards. He travelled a great deal, that often meant he requested that his family; his wife, and his daughter accompany him. Her parents had been away most of the day attending important meeting with her father's former British Ministry colleagues, she was enjoying the break. It was not the first time she had done something similar when left alone, she toyed with fire. She may have been a pyromaniac, but the ability to conjure fire made it worse. She tried not to get caught until when she able to actually produce flames, not just sparks. It literally got out of hand. Thunderbird The carving has beat its wings for her. She was chosen by Thunderbird. Following in her parents footsteps she attended Ilvermorny School where she was chosen by Thunderbird, she was also chosen by Pukwudgie, but she made a B-line for Thunderbird regardless. Her father had been in the same house, as had the greater majority of her family, the lesser majority were of course in Pukwudgie. She did not see herself much like that side of the family, not when she was younger. She had too much of that fire left in her, and it quite frankly would not have done her well to make another choice. She flourished among likeminded souls she still lovingly refers to as "my people". Her choice of occupation she finds ironic considering how quick she was to dismiss the idea of being like her Pukwudgie family members. She became a Caregiver, assisting the elderly of the wizarding community while also volunteering at local hospitals in her spare time. She does not consider herself a Healer, she prefers the term Spiritualist because she thinks it sounds better. She may not have been doing the most vital aspect of life saving, to her, the work was just as important as someone who can make a heart start beating again. She prefers to work with children as part of a Child Life Program. Alongside specialists to normalize the hospital experience for patients and families. Aside from the work she does to help kids cope with hospital stays her favorite aspects of a volunteer day range from playing with the kids, and singing with them to being there when they feel scared. She decided to become a mother early in life, she was in her early twenties when she became a foster mother. She had been working at the hospital as a doctor at AMH for the last five years. Prior to her Child Life Program and volunteer work she spent some time working with social workers at the local orphanage. She heard about a young witch who had been through a severe trauma. The last few years mainly she started having more flash backs. Talking to herself and breaking down and crying for hours. With her trips to the psychiatric ward of the hospital started to become familiar with the girl, Brisbane. When she learned the girl was in need of another foster family she inquired about whether or not she could fill in, even on a temporarily basis. It worked in Alchemy's favor. When Brisbane's case worker learned of Alchemy's background with children and Brisbane's story was relayed to her Brisbane was put in Alchemy's care quicker than they thought. While Brisbane was in the hospital Alchemy come to cheer her up, soon Brisbane and Alchemy were given their paperwork with Alchemy becoming Brisbane's new foster mother. Personality She does not seem like she is the smartest person in the room, because sometimes she is not. She still tends to be have the million dollar idea when everyone is banging their head against a wall. She does not believe in giving up, she is always ready to charge full steam ahead. She has a habit of doing what she wants when she wants, it is terrible and she knows that. There are times when she becomes so overcome with either an idea she has to see it through. Even if it is in her best interest not to. Caught red handed she is the one who will never squeal. She can be a little unpredictable, or a lot depending on what she had been through recently. She is a big kid, and she loves to have fun. She can make a joke out of anything, it might not always be a hit, she is going to laugh at it no matter what. She has a monstrous heart for the tiny person she is, she cares so much it hurts physically when things inevitably go wrong. She bottles it all up, until the point when it cannot be contained, her abilities usually suffer as a result. She prides herself on doing exactly what someone told her she could not do, or that she was not allowed to do. It is the only way she has ever known to balance her emotions, when she feels strongly about a particular situation if it does not go in her favor she reacts unfavorably. She defies authority as if her life depends on it. She does subscribe to the "rules were made to be broken" belief, she also adheres to them when it is most advantageous for her to do so. She is not a 'bad apple' per se, she is mischievous. Appearance Hayley Williams |-|♡= |-|Gallery= |-|♡= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *She was born on a Friday. Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:ISWW